


Would Anyone Care

by nightcoref21



Series: Dream Angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Broken Clay | Dream, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Pain, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Stockholm Syndrome, i am in spain without the s, puffy is not a good mother to dream, she is biased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoref21/pseuds/nightcoref21
Summary: They say that the strongest are always those who have lived a nice life but what if i told you that that was wrong? What if the strongest are those who have lived lives no one could think of? Gone through hardships that no one would  believe? What if their the ones who are the most broken? The most fragile? The one to destroy themselves first then hurt those they care for ?.......Well that's what exactly happened to Dream. He got burnet out too fast and no one was there to save him.Song : Would Anyone Care ~ Citizen Solider________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Nightmare, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, past - Relationship
Series: Dream Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142042
Comments: 15
Kudos: 500
Collections: Dreamwastaken Angst/Other Dream-centric fanfics, dream-centric discord comp.





	Would Anyone Care

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh.... Wish We Could Turn Back Time will be updated but i really needed to get this posted 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This is for a competition in the ghost dream/angst dream server uhh link : https://discord.gg/49HqpM6e  
> I hope you enjoy This took soo long to make hhahaha-
> 
> TW : Pain attacks, implied death, Stockholm Syndrome

Let me tell you a story. This is not a story about a hero slaying the dragon. this is not the story about the hero triumphing over the villain. This is not the story where the hero saves the princess.

No this is a story about a man, a man who loved too much but didnt get it back in the end. A man who cared about those he loved but got hated back in return. A man who would do anything to make sure that those he loved were alive and happy but go burned. This is the story of a man who became the monster everyone made him to be. This is the story of a man who was _soo tired but got pushed soo much that he ...._ **broke. the man they though they new was no more and all that was left was a broken shell of a once great man.**

**_Would anyone notice_ **

**_If tonight I disappeared?_ **

They say that the strongest are always those who have lived a nice life but what if i told you that that was wrong? What if the strongest are those who have lived lives no one could think of? Gone through hardships that no one would believe? What if their the ones who are the most broken? The most fragile? The one to destroy themselves first then hurt those they care for ? 

That's exactly what happened to dream. He put his love in soo many people but all he got was betrayal , hatred and despair. Those who promised to stay with him, love him , accept him for who he is all left him , abandoned him and left him to rot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_except for_ ** _**those 3.** _

* * *

**_Would anyone chase me_**

  
**_And say the words that I need to hear?_ **

They were always there for him, warm hugs, a shoulder to cry on or just a place to feel like home. They made him feel welcome when the others hurt him, they made him feel welcome when it felt like the world was killing him.

 ~~ **wasnt it thou? every destruction done to the land was given to him ...... didn't they know that? didn't they realize how much he was pain? no they didnt? why would they? they never cared for him, he was just someone they used and threw away once done he was their toy.**~~ ~~~~

* * *

> **_That I'm no burden_ **
> 
> **_Not so worthless_ **
> 
> The raven who was the father he never had, protecting him from the on slots of words with sharper words. Giving him a shoulder to cry on when he never had one before
> 
> ~~**were they even his friends to begin with?** ~~
> 
> _yes_ we are. 
> 
> **are you sure about that?**
> 
> _........_
> 
> **I** **thought so**

* * *

> **_Bent so much that I just might break_ **
> 
> **_All-consuming_ **
> 
> The piglin who had a heart of gold and was more trustworthy then others were to him. The older brother who would help him when he fell. The one who taught him his ways. The one who ... was there for him and vice versa when everything was being too stuffy and uncomfortable.
> 
> **He doesn't care about you, if he did then why are we still here?**
> 
> _He cares about me!_
> 
> _And where is here?_
> 
> **Pfffttt-!!!**
> 
> **How can you be so dumb?**
> 
> _..... im not dumb....._
> 
> **Pffffttttt-!!!!**

* * *

> **_So confusing_ **
> 
> **_The questions that keep me awake_ **
> 
> And lastly his little boo, whos heart was soo kind and full ,the person he swore to protect. The one who he loved with all his heart .Nights of singing and just hanging out flashed thru his mind.
> 
> **He doesn't love you. He doesn't even remember YOU!!**
> 
> _shtupshutupshutupshtupshutupshutupshtupshutupshutup-_
> 
> _yourwrongyourwrongyourwrongyourwrongyourwrongyourwrongyourwrong-_
> 
> **Why do u even care about him in the first places is beyond me.**
> 
> **Now just shut up and let me do my job**
> 
> ~~_**SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE AND BREAK YOU TILL YOU ONLY DEPEND ON ME** _ ~~
> 
> _......._
> 
> _......... yes_

* * *

**_Would anyone care, would anyone cry_ **  
**_If I finally stepped off of this ledge tonight?_ **

In a cell laid 2 people who looked exactly the same the only difference was the color of their items - one was green and the other was red- the green one had bandages all over his body, the main one was round his head, covering the scratches and what remained on the appendages. The other one had the green man curled in his lap and was running his hand through his hair, soothing . A yawn left the green mans mouth as he snuggled close to the red eyed man, feeling content for the first time in a while

~~_he ignored that this was wrong, he ignored the near silent voice in his head that told him to **fight,** that told him to **run and never look back**_ ~~

_~~he ignored the thoughts in his head about another man who loved him just as much but left him due to the accusations from their wedding~~ _

_~~he didnt kiss George, George was like a brother to him, **George had hurt him, had destroyed whatever little trust was left between them**~~ _

_**.......** _

**_~~That may have started it all but this whole mess was born way before the place now know as the 'Dream smp' but that is another story to tell dear readers.~~ _ **

* * *

**_Would anything change, would you all be just fine?_ **

**_Cause I need a reason to not throw the fight_ **

**_It just might save my life_ **  
  


nightmare was good, nightmare cared about him , nightmare was his friend.

nightmare was good, nightmare cared about him , nightmare was his friend.

nightmare was good, _nightmare cared about him , nightmare was his_ friend.

nightmare was good, _nightmare cared about him , nightmare was his_ friend.

_nightmare was good, nightmare cared about him , nightmare was his friend._

_nightmare loved him_

~~_Phil loves him_ ~~

~~_techno loves him_ ~~

~~_Ranboo loves him_ ~~

~~_but its all forgotten in the fog_ ~~

**He is loved and that is all that matters.**

* * *

**_Would anyone want me_ **  
**_If they knew what was inside my head?_ **

The pitter patter of rain ran through L'manberg or what was left of it. People were scattered around the remains , getting rid of the remaining red that was scattered around of what was left of the egg. It had taken around 5 months to get rid of the egg and free bad, ant and skeppy form the mind control. The event had taken a toll on everyone and they had all taken a break from everything in the smp and just hang out in Snowchester. 

_~~**Ignoring how their minds screamed for the friend they left behind, the one they abandoned, the one they left to rot, the one they forgot while they lived their happy lives** ~~ _

Everyone was having good time. Tommy and Tubbo were playing the the ocean, Puffy and Niki say on a beach towel enjoying each other company while watching the kids ( ~~ _ **their kid is not there . where is he. we miss him .**_~~ )

Quackity could he found getting a tan while fundy and punz played volleyball with Sam as the referee. 

**Everything is perfect. ~~It's not~~**

The sudden sound of hooves ran through the area making them all turn heads to stare at Technoblade, Philza and Ranboo all riding towards them. The air stilled as the three men started at them before ranboo swept his eyes round the people there . His brows furring as he took them all in them. 

"Where's Dream?"

The calm atmosphere turned sour at the mention of the _tyrant_

**~~_he was never a tyrant they made him one he just wanted peace and a family was that too hard to ask?_ ~~ **

"He's gone"

_...... what?_

"Tubbo mate what do you mean by that?"

**"We put him in the prison. It was for the good of everyone."**

_w̨͇͇̙͙̭̰͚̟͍̹̠͎̱̱͇͓̞̻̄̍̾̓̀́͑̏͂̇͛̋̓̀̏̃̈́͂͒̓̇̔͢͟͜͜͜͟͞͠ḩ̢̢̛̝̙̩̘͎̥͖̺̲̞͕̬͈͇̺͖͚͇͓̙͎̄̌̔̍̾͂̒͌͑̈̌̽̋̍̒̀͐̆͟͝͡͞ȁ̢̨̡̨͖͔̱̝̪̤̗̥̭̣̠̹̲̲̫̝̗̼̙̔͆̓͗̉̌͛̌̑̍̅͐̀͊̌̅̕̚̚͜͝͞͡͝ͅt̢̛͕͕̳͖̬̗̯̯̜̱͖̪̺͉̫͕͉̙͇͉͕̭̣̘̔͋̍̄̐͊̓̉̒̉̑͛̆̄̽̌̔̓̕̕͡͡?_

* * *

**_Would anyone see me_ **  
**_For the person that I really am?_ **

Techno could only stare in shock at the word that came out from tubbo's mouth . . . . _5 months. 5 months his best friend and partner in crime was locked in the prison was locked in his mind._

**_Oh gods what type of best friend was he ? While he was living a nice life in the snow his best frie- no his brother was locked up in the cell. What kind of person is he ???_ **

He didn't hear Phil's calming voice or the shouting of the ex - L’manbergians and he was suddenly on Carl and he riding as fast as he could to the prison. 

_Im coming dre- clay just you wait._

_wait for me brother_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Ranboo was in shock, _no no no no no no NONONONNONO-_

_why did they do that._

_Why did they put one of the few people he cared about in a cell? Made out of obsidian? What the fuck?!_

Unnoticed growls left him as his thoughts spilled down and down till he thought that _it was his fault his brother was in the prison, it was his fault that things became fucked, everyThing wAs his fAulT! ALL HIS FAULT!! HISFAULTHISHISFAULTHISHISFAULTHISHISF **AULTHISHISFAULTHIS-**_

"Ranboo?" 

He turned and nearly fell of to see techno opposite him on Carl as they rode further into the smp. 

"I sleep walked, sleep moved, sleep whatever again didn't I?" he drawled 

A huff left techno before he was going faster on Carl, overtaking Ranboo as they quickly made their way to the prison, wanting to get the **_one who was there for them when others left them, when they were all alone , he was there for them so they now need to be there for him_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**but thy failed him . They were too late** _

_*_

_*_

_*_

Phil watched as _his two boys_ ran off to go save the third. Love seeped through his body but it turned to anger as he stared back at those who put _his son_ there. A sudden sound alerted him and he turned to stare at Sam who was grapping one of the horses on the side.

"Where do u think your going Sam?"

" What do you think im going to do Phil? Im going to _stop them._ "

And suddenly sam was on the ground with a glowing netherite sword at his neck, his sharp blue eyes bore into Sam and Sam _was scared. This was the man who raised Technoblade, this was the man know as **the Angel Of Death**. This was the the man who had survived a long time in hardcore by **himself . This was a man to fear.**_

_**"YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH THING IF U WANT TO LIVE SAM."** _

Sam nods his head and the atmosphere instantly changed back to the calm it was before .

_"Now were all going to sit here and wait for their return or their will **be consequences.**_ Got it?

~~_**This was a man to never cross** _ ~~

~~_**This was a man who who wouldnt hesitate to kill them if those he cared about were hurt** _ ~~

~~_**and that was on thin ice.** _ ~~

~~_Tommy and Tubbo had lost that when they betrayed and tried to kill their older brother._ ~~

~~_They had lost it when they turned their back on their family ._ ~~

* * *

**_I won't lie_ **  
**_So hard to hide_ **  
**_I've never felt worthy of love_ **

Puffy ignored the unwanted thought in her head as she watched form the position on Niki's shoulder as Tommy and Tubbo played in the water like the _kids they are suppose to be._ Cl- Dream had messed up big time and _they were just children_ who got pushed to do the things they did. Dream _wansnt,_ he was an adult who could take care of himself rather then the kids who couldnt.

~~**_her duckling is also a kid still is one_ ** ~~

He hurt all of them . He never cared about them and if he did, _then why did he push them away? Why did he break heir bonds? why why why Why W hy wHy wHY w h y w h y w h y w h y WHYWHYWHY **WHYWHYWHY-!!!!**_

~~**_He just wanted a family was that too much to ask?_ ** ~~

~~**_No one listened to him_ ** ~~

~~**_No one cared for him_ ** ~~

~~**_So why should he care about them in return_ ** ~~

Puffy took in a deep breath ignoring the way Niki looked at her with knowing eyes. Sh- _They both missed their duckling_ but he hurt everyone on the server he caused a lot of pain to eveyone here . 

He needs to learn hat his actions has consequences. 

~~_they never heard his screams_ ~~

~~_THEY NEVER HEARD HIS CRIES FOR HELP_ ~~

~~_THEY WERE BLIND TO WHAT HE WAS GOING THROUGH_ ~~

*

_*_

_*_

~~**_What she didn't know was that her ducking was no more by the time Techno and Ranboo reach the prison._ ** ~~

~~**_HER DUCKING WAS GONE!_ ** ~~

* * *

They hadn't realized that on that day they had lost the one thing that was dear to nearly everyone and a monster was born form those ashes. The person they knew was truly gone and not coming back no matter how much they begged and cried.

Dream was gone and _**it was all their fault.**_


End file.
